


The King’s Beloved

by wildewit



Series: Kaysanova tales [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Implied Mpreg, Implied male lactation, M/M, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildewit/pseuds/wildewit
Summary: For a political alliance, King Yusuf al Kaysani marries the younger omega son of the Duke of Genova.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kaysanova tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186454
Comments: 27
Kudos: 241





	The King’s Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to the wonderful [Odyssxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus) for a brilliant beta. Also, highly recommend her fic [**lie down with me into our world**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350077)
> 
> Squick or trigger warnings: The fic mentions mpreg and male lactation. Also, Nicky’s genitalia are described as a mix of penis and vagina.

The first time Yusuf sees the green-eyed omega, he feels something fundamentally shift in him forever, even though he does not know the omega’s name. The beautiful man is the most perfect being Yusuf has ever laid eyes on. The omega notices his staring, blinks, turns the most becoming shade of red, and ducks his head, hiding behind a curtain of silken hair. 

Yusuf’s starting to mentally compose a sonnet, when Jafar, his brother and Vizier, clears his throat, bringing Yusuf back to the present moment. 

“I’m inclined to agree with you, Duke di Genova. A political alliance between us should deter further incursions from Duke Merrick. If not, then together the forces of Genova and Kaysan should teach him a lesson,” Yusuf says with a slight smile on his face. 

“I do have a suggestion, Your Highness,” Jafar speaks up. “A marriage alliance between Genova and Kaysan would go much farther towards deterring Merrick. A political alliance can be broken, but marriage is a far more serious commitment.”

Yusuf is slightly surprised to hear Jafar mention marriage, but his brother is his Vizier not only because he’s family, but also because his ability to strategize is unmatched. The Kingdom of Kaysan has doubled under Yusuf’s capable leadership and Jafar’s alliance building. Of course, Majid has helped enforce borders and put the fear of his saif into the hearts of anyone who even thinks of advancing on Kaysan. 

“What are you proposing, Grand Vizier?” Yusuf asks, trying and failing to keep his eyes from sliding to the beautiful omega. The slight twitch of Jafar’s lips tells him that he’s not been successful in hiding his attraction. 

“A marriage alliance between the house of Genova and the al-Kaysani royal family would benefit Genova by offering protection. Kaysan would benefit from access to the ports of Genova. The marriage will assure an ongoing relationship between our families that will provide political security and an abundance of trading options,” Jafar says. 

Yusuf sees that while the di Genovas are initially surprised, they are coming around to the proposal rapidly. 

“If I’m not mistaken, Duke di Genova, you have an omega son of marriageable age,” Jafar hints, throwing the idea to the di Genovas to consider. 

Yusuf, as interested as he is in the di Genovas’ reaction, is also interested to see how his omega reacts to this. As he turns his gaze to the omega section of the court, he sees that the gorgeous ocean-eyed omega is the centre of attention. His omega looks surprised, but also excited. He meets Yusuf’s gaze and holds it for a moment, before delicately biting his lip to hide the smile ready to burst and looking down again. 

Oh, Yusuf thinks, he must be the omega son of the di Genovas. I might have to do everything Jafar asks for a month, no, a year, to thank him if he pulls this off. He turns to Jafar as if to consult with him, and Jafar takes a moment to drop the Grand Vizier facade and winks at Yusuf. Yusuf shakes his head in fondness. His brothers, friends, advisors, and protectors know him too well. 

“We accept your proposal, Your Highness. A marriage between our houses would benefit both our people. My son, Nicolò, is yet unwed. If it pleases His Highness, then we can proceed with an engagement before you leave,” Duke di Genova says. 

“It would be my honour to join our houses, Duke di Genova,” Yusuf says. “We shall have a quick betrothal now, if it suits, and then we can travel to our holding in Malta for the wedding in a month.” 

Yusuf cannot prevent his eyes from seeking out his omega, and he sees the beautiful man just as he hides his smile in the palm of his hand, and the other omegas and betas around him start nudging him and start joshing around. 

Nicolò, Yusuf thinks. Nicolò, my omega. 

—- 

Yusuf, Nicolò thinks, my Alpha is called Yusuf. It’s a gentle name for a King with such an imposing visage, softened by his glimmering soft brown eyes. 

Lost in his thoughts, Nicolò nearly runs over Nile at the entrance to his quarters. She’s the head of the Omega Guard, and Nicolò’s best friend since childhood. They walk into his wing together. 

“Watch where you’re going, Your Grace!” Nile teases. “Won’t want you injured before your betrothal!” 

Nicolò laughs at the teasing and blushes. Nile knows him too well. 

“He’s quite handsome, your Alpha. I bet you’re looking forward to the marriage bed,” Nile says. 

“Nile!” Nicolò goes redder still, but also bursts out laughing. “You’re terrible!” 

But Nile does have a point. The King — Yusuf — wears a stern face during court, but is full of charm at the evening meals. The servants find him courteous, which is impressive to Nicolò; not a lot of royalty, especially kings manage to leave an impression on the servants, let alone a good one. He’s also extraordinarily handsome with a heft to him that sets Nicolò’s belly quivering. 

Nicolò licks his lips. And Nile sees where his mind leads him. 

“Oh you dirty, dirty virgin! You can’t wait to mess around with him,” she whispers, aware that even the walls have ears. “Well, maybe I should tell you what I heard their horse master teasing General Majid with.” 

“W- What were they talking about?” 

“I don’t know if I should say, Your Grace,” Nile says. “It’s not the kind of talk that young virgin omegas should hear.” 

Nicolò will strangle her one of these days, he swears. 

“Niiiiile,” he whines. 

“Fine, fine! He said that while a husband as kind as the king was lovely, the lucky omega would have an easier time on the wedding night with one of the stallions.” 

Nicolò looked confused. Nile then held her hands chest width apart and wiggled her brows. 

Nicolò nearly choked on thin air. That was … that was something. Nicolò couldn’t think. 

“Did I put your single brain cell out of commission, or are you busy imagining your future husband’s monster cock?” 

Nile nudged him for a reaction, but Nicolò’s single brain cell was indeed on fire imagining exactly what Nile had suggested: Gentle but commanding Yusuf approaching him in bed with a … a monstrous … mmm.

“Nico, Nicolò, seriously, are you alright?” Nile sounds a bit worried now. She nudges him, and he gets his mind out of his future husband’s bed. 

“I’m fine!” he says. 

“You’re not mad about this or anything, right? It might just be a weird joke or something,” Nile says. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Nicolò insists. “I know all about rumours, Nile.”

“Good. And what about the other thing?” Nile asks in a whisper. There’s a hint of concern in her voice. 

“What other thing?”

“He’s quite a bit older than you, Nico. Are you OK with that?” 

“I’m fine with it, Nile. Being of a similar age holds no promise of a happy marriage. Look at King Andromache and her consort Quynh! They’re more than a decade apart, but their marriage doesn’t seem to be suffering for it. Besides, we need to remember Kaysan and Genova both need this alliance, and the King seems like a kind man who will care for me,” Nicky says. 

“Well, when did you get so wise?” Nile wonders. Nicky pokes her in the side till she screams with laughter. 

“I’m very wise, and you will do well to remember that, Captain Freeman,” Nicolò says haughtily, beforethey both break out into peals of laughter. 

Nile leaves Nicolò to his thoughts after lunch. 

My Alpha Yusuf, Nicolò thinks, charming, handsome, kind, older, and blessed like a horse. 

—-

The engagement is rushed, with King Yusuf’s ring being delivered to Nicolò by his Grand Vizier, and Nicolò’s pearls being carried to the King by Nicolò’s elder brother. 

Yusuf and Nicolò exchange several letters, but the letters are likely being watched, so they really can’t speak of their private selves, their hopes and dreams for the marriage. 

A month later, the al Kaysanis and di Genovas gather in Malta for the wedding. 

A day before the nuptials, the King requests an audience with Nicolò. 

Because it must be chaperoned, the King brings Jafar and Majid. Nicolò walks in with Nile. It’s just the five of them, but as an additional precaution, the room is partitioned with a heavy drapery, separating the bridal side from the groom’s side of the family. 

“Nicolò,” Yusuf starts, “I must speak to you honestly before our wedding tomorrow.” 

“I’m listening, Your Highness.” 

“It is a difficult subject. I … I wish for us to be wed for the good of both our people, but … ” Yusuf hesitates again as he sees the furrow in Jafar’s brow grow deeper. Jafar had tried to dissuade Yusuf from this meeting. Majid just stands stoically beside him. 

“What is it, Your Highness? Do I … do I not please you?” Nicolò worries, and exchanges a look with Nile. 

“NO! … No, Nicolò. I find I remain enchanted by the small glimpse I caught of you at court the day our wedding was decided upon,” Yusuf says. “But … hmm … but I … I wish to know what your thoughts are about our wedding.” 

“Oh?” Nicolò says. Nile rolls her eyes and makes some really rude gestures. Nicolò glares at her to stop lest he burst out laughing when the King sounds so concerned.

“Your Highness, please speak plainly. We are to be married tomorrow after all,” Nicolò says, keeping his voice light to encourage the King to state his case with less worry. 

“I … I wish to know that the wedding tomorrow is something you are entering at your will,” Yusuf says a bit too loudly, and gets a roll of the eyes from Majid and a glare at the break in decorum from Jafar. 

“I’m quite a bit older than you. You will be my consort and rule at my side. I do not wish to see you uncomfortable. If … if you have another you love, we may consummate the marriage once, and then you can invite your lover to court to be with you. I cannot do much about the difference in our ages, or the need for a political alliance cemented through marriage, but I wish for you to have some joy in your life, even if it comes in the form of another as your lover.” 

Silence. 

“Nicolò? Do you understand?” Yusuf prompts after a few moments have passed. “Have I lost you?”

Nicolò did not expect this at all. It was quite a generous offer, especially given how jealous and possessive some Alphas could be. Nile’s gentle touch on his shoulder finally gave him the strength to respond. 

“It would be my honour to be your consort, Yusuf. And as for our marriage, I would like to give it a chance,” Nicolò said in a soft but firm voice. 

An omega using their Alpha’s given name before the marriage was unusual, but what about this meeting wasn’t? He saw the drape parting them from view move with the collective sigh of relief from the groom’s side. 

As he stands to leave, Nicolò decides to throw all caution to the wind. 

“I will see you tomorrow, Your Highness. And I hope to experience what the extra years you have on me bring to our wedding night,” he says as he walks out of the room with his head held high and heart full. Nile follows him with her fist trying to prevent her guffaws from escaping. 

Yusuf sits stunned and frankly aroused as all hell until the closing of the bridal side door indicates that Nicolò’s left. He turns to Jafar, who is looking as stunned as Yusuf feels. Majid also has his mouth hanging open. His brothers turn to him as one after a moment. 

“I think we’ve got a live one, boys,” Yusuf says, and his brothers start laughing. 

Yusuf breaks out of the gales of mirth and dirty jokes first. “Well, aren’t I lucky? I must treat him well, my brothers. I owe him my best.” Majid and Jafar nod to show their agreement. 

“Indeed, brother. But now to your rooms to celebrate your last night as an unwed man,” Jafar winks at him. “Majid and I have plans for you, and some advice to impart.” 

—- 

To say that the wedding day is a blur would be an understatement, Nicolò thinks. The early morning wake up for prayers and blessings, the long bridal preparation, the journey to the wedding venue, and the long speeches, all meld into each other. 

What he remembers distinctly is his first clear sight of his soon to be husband. The King—Yusuf—looks divine in royal blue robes embroidered with silver. Jafar and Majid, his best men, stand beside him in a darker shade of blue. Nicolò thinks he might have gasped a bit too loudly at the handsome face in front of him, blushed madly, and then turned his gaze to his feet for the rest of the ceremony to prevent any further faux pas. 

Yusuf’s never been married before, but it is an exhausting endeavour. And he had Jafar and Majid lightening his load. 

All of it is worth it for the first moment he lays eyes on his omega. Nicolò is a vision in his green dress lined with gold embroidery. His soft gasp as he sees Yusuf curls up hot and heavy in his groin. The blush that follows makes Yusuf vow to ensure that Nicolò turns darker shades of that soft pink for the rest of his life. He wishes Nicolò would turn his face up again, so he could spend some more time gazing into the myriad colours of his stunning eyes, and trace the shape of his proud nose and lovely lips. 

Eventually, the endless speeches and rituals end, and now Yusuf is to give Nicolò the bite. It won’t mate them fully, as Yusuf isn’t knotting Nicolò, but it will change his scent to designate him as a mated omega and begin the mating process, which would culminate with a proper knotted mating that night. 

Yusuf gently touches Nicolò’s jaw to tilt his face up. He can’t resist lightly tracing that plump bottom lip before nosing up that elegant neck to Nicolò’s mating gland. 

“My sweet omega,” he says softly, speaking for Nicolò’s ears alone. “I pledge my life to you.” 

And then he bites the gland till he breaks the soft skin. Unclenching his jaw, he licks the wound to add his saliva to Nicolò’s blood, to help change his scent and help heal the wound. 

Just as he is about to move away, he feels Nicolò touch his hand and whisper, “I’m yours forever, Alpha.”

Yusuf closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to rein in the emotions that rise in him at Nicolò’s declaration. He nods at Nicolò slightly to indicate that he’d heard the softly spoken words. 

Nicolò doesn’t know where he finds the courage to whisper his vow to Yusuf, his alpha, after the mating bite, but he’s glad he says something. The emotion in Yusuf’s eyes steals Nicolò’s breath and heart. 

At the wedding feast, they are the honoured couple, so even though they are newly wed with the bite working its way through them and changing their biology, they have to sit through more congratulatory speeches and musical performances. 

As the dinner gets close to being over, the King’s brothers drag him away for further revelry, and Nile and the King’s higher ranking omega courtiers bring Nicolò to be prepared for the wedding night. 

Cleansed within an inch of his life and dressed in a delicate ivory lace confection, Nicolò sits on the marriage bed. He feels he looks like one of the pastries his father’s chefs dreamt up in all this frothy lace, and he is quite ready to be devoured.

The first night tradition, it has been explained to him, involves the alpha and omega mating properly, which means that he would receive the mating bite while knotted. The thought alone sets a fire in his belly. He is still a bit nervous about Yusuf’s size. 

The door opens just then and Yusuf’s pushed in rowdily by his brothers. He stumbles a little before righting himself, and turns around. His eyes land on his omega and time stops. Yusuf walks, as if in a dream, towards the bed and sits by the foot of it, facing his omega. 

Slowly, he lifts the lacy veil off Nicolò’s face. Nicolò’s eyes meet his briefly before lowering immediately as the blood slowly rises in his cheeks. 

“Ya amar, Nicolò,” Yusuf whispers, “You are the moon placed on my bed. Your glow brightens my life.” 

Nicolò’s blush deepens, but he manages to whisper back, “The moon only reflects the light of the sun, ya shams.”

And Yusuf cannot wait a moment more. This beautiful, clever omega is his. 

He kisses Nicolò with as much restraint as he can manage, which isn’t much, and Nicolò meets him with some nerves, but mostly untested eagerness. 

Yusuf pulls away after luxuriating in the kisses for long moments. It’s gratifying to see Nicolò follow his lips and the thread of saliva that connects them. His gorgeous green eyes question the pause. 

“Nicolò, you are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on,” Yusuf says, “I want you to promise me that you will tell me if something is not to your liking tonight.” 

“You halting our kisses is not to my liking, Alpha,” Nicolò says with a small pout. “But yes, I promise to tell you if I’m uncomfortable.”

“Good. Now where were we?” Yusuf asks even as he leans in to kiss Nicolò again, slowly pushing him into lying on the bed with Yusuf on top. 

Nicolò gasps as Yusuf’s tongue joins the kiss, and then he is tasting his alpha. His senses are drowning in the intoxicating kiss, and when the tantalizing musk of his alpha’s arousal joins in he moans and shifts his hips, trying to rub up against his alpha for some relief. 

“Oh fuck, Nicolò, you smell divine. Is a little kissing turning you on, my love?” Yusuf whispers into Nicolò’s ear, and then moves down to his mating gland and scrapes his teeth over the slightly swollen and still open wound. 

Nicolò lets out a gasp, and clutches Yusuf’s shoulders. “Please, please, Alpha.” 

“Please what, love? What would you like? Shall I kiss you everywhere? Shall I bite at your nipples till they ache with every scratch of your lace dress? Or shall I lift your dress up and kiss you where you’re drooling hungrily for me? Hmm? What do you want my love?” 

Nicolò cannot draw another breath, it seems, with Yusuf’s lurid words clouding his thoughts. All he can do is keen his breathless arousal and drag Yusuf’s lips closer to his own. Kissing he knows, but he really wants to do everything else with Yusuf too. 

“Everything it is then,” Yusuf says, his breath making Nicolò’s lips quiver. 

They kiss again and again and again. Nicolò’s lips feel bruised and burn with each drag of Yusuf’s beard, but he can’t stop. The bit of hurt makes his blood burn faster. He can smell, nearly taste, the way the fragrance of his own arousal mingles with Yusuf’s, and he lets out another moan. 

Yusuf chooses that moment to kiss and bite down his neck. As lovely as the kisses are, the gentle bites leave Nicolò wanting. 

“H-harder, please,” he says. 

“Hmm?” Yusuf’s lost in the arousing sounds of his beloved. 

“Bite me harder,” Nicolò beggs, and finally it pierces through the haze. 

“Oh fuck, omega. You want harder? You want me to leave bruises all over your pale body in the shape of my mouth? You want mating bites everywhere?” 

And Nicolò can hold it in no longer. He feels his hole clenching desperately and flooding. He throws his head back and comes with a loud moan. He lays with his eyes closed for a few moments, shuddering with aftershocks. 

Yusuf can’t believe his luck at all. Fuck. Not only is his husband a beautiful and clever omega, he is responsive as well. He can’t wait to wreck Nicolò. 

When Nicolò opens his eyes, he sees the surprise in Yusuf’s gaze and is immediately mortified at his lack of stamina. He groans and covers his face. 

“I’m sorry,” he says in a wretched little whisper. 

“Sorry for what, my moon? That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life.” 

“You’re not mad,” Nicolò asks, slowly dragging his fingers away from this face. 

“Mad? Darling, you are gorgeous. So responsive. Fuck, I can’t wait to make you come over and over again.” 

Nicolò covers his face again.

“It’s fine if you’re feeling a bit shy, my love, but I’m going to keep my word and move to your nipples next.” 

Nicolò can only moan helplessly as Yusuf noses down to his chest, and then licks his nipple through the lace. Nicolò can feel how wet his panties are even as he feels another gush of arousal soak them. 

Yusuf moves on from licking to lightly biting Nicolò’s chest, but he wants to see his husband now. His omega’s stiff and dark nipples are peeking through the wet lace, but he wants them in his mouth without a barrier. 

He lifts his torso, and begins opening the tiny buttons lining the front of Nicolò’s wedding night dress. 

Yusuf moving away breaks Nicolò out of the aroused daze, and he lifts his head to see his alpha trying to not get frustrated by the long line of tiny buttons holding his dress front closed. He sees, feels, and shares in Yusuf’s frustration. 

“Rip it. Just rip it, alpha,” he moans. “Please, I need you.” 

Yusuf groans in agreement and rips the front of his bodice open. Nicolò lets out another moan and grabs Yusuf’s curls to pull him into a kiss. 

But Yusuf needs a moment to stare at his omega. He is gorgeous. His blush has spread down his neck and covers half his pale chest now. His chest is heaving, and his nipples irritated and red from Yusuf’s mouth. Yusuf cups the pecs in both his hands, wondering what they would be like when Nicolò caught his seed. These slightly soft and puffy pecs would blossom into heavier breasts, leaking sweet milk to nourish their child. 

Yusuf looks up at Nicolò then and makes a vow to himself to love his omega forever and always. He kisses Nicolò then, bites his lips and pulls on that tantalizing lower lip with his teeth. After all, his omega seems to enjoy being bitten. 

Nicolò moans at the ache in his lips, echoing the ache in his nipples and his dripping, throbbing hole. Yusuf pulls away, panting, and begins licking and nibbling at his nipples without a barrier. The feeling’s extraordinary. Nicolò can’t stop moaning and arching his chest into his alpha’s mouth, even though he’s sure he’s coming across as a wanton. 

Yusuf pulls back from his omega’s bruised nipples a moment later. He is overheated, and he’s sure his omega’s sweat and come have drenched his dress. He pulls Nicolò up and pushes the remains of the dress off his shoulders and arms. It is loose enough around his beloved’s narrow waist that Yusuf only needs to lay Nicolò back down and raise his hips to slide it off. 

Nicolò reaches out and touches the belt holding Yusuf’s robe together and hesitates. Suddenly, his shyness returns and he blushes to find himself nearly naked and boldly reaching for his husband’s clothes. 

“Go ahead, omega,” Yusuf says, grabbing Nicolò’s hands and bringing them to his belt. “I’m yours to do with as you please.” 

Nicolò’s blush intensifies, but he heeds his husband's words and loosens the belt. The robe, already dishevelled from their activities, falls open to reveal his alpha’s broad and hairy chest and his muscled abdomen, so unlike Nicolò’s own. 

“Touch me, Nicolò. Please me.”

Nicolò’s ears catch fire, but he does as he’s told. He splays his hands across his alpha’s chest and runs his hands over the firmness of his torso. He’s losing himself in the musk emanating from his alpha, the crinkle of his body hair under his palms, and the salty taste of him. 

Yusuf groans at the small kitten licks Nicolò’s planting over his torso. He gently tangles his fingers in his hair and pulls the omega into a deep, devouring kiss. 

“Such a good, omega,” he whispers, “I wish for you to taste me properly, love.” 

Nicolò blushes hard, as he knows what Yusuf means, but he’s never done something like this before. He’s experimented with his own fingers, but what he feels under his hands as he unlaces his alpha’s trousers is much, much bigger. Nicolò’s mind flashes to the rumour Nile told him, and he feels his entrance clench in greedy desire. 

Yusuf removes his robe and steps out of the trousers once Nicolò’s loosened them. He can read the trepidation and desire in Nicolò’s eyes as faces an alpha cock and knot. Nicolò swallows hard and reaches out to touch, but halts and seeks Yusuf’s permission. 

“Yes, Nicolò, you may touch me. Get a feel for me with your hands first, love,” he says, encouraging Nicolò closer by gently pulling on his shoulders. 

Nicolò is overwhelmed. Yusuf is huge, as promised. Nicolò’s fingers hardly close around the alpha’s girth, and the length of him is making Nicolò lightheaded in anticipation. The smell of him, unimpeded by clothes, has the omega’s mouth watering, so he decides to put the saliva to good use. He sticks his tongue out and laves the thick cock, getting it wet and shiny, spreading his saliva and the alpha’s pre-come all over, even as the taste of his alpha makes his eyes roll back in his head and an animal sound escapes his throat. 

Seeing how much Nicolò’s enjoying licking him is sending Yusuf’s arousal through the roof. The pre-come is leaking steadily now, and the pressure in his knot is building. He should prepare Nicolò to take him while he still can instead of getting too invested in fucking his omega’s luscious mouth. Another time. 

“Nicolò, sweet boy, look at me,” he says, to call the omega back to him. 

Nicolò blinks his guileless eyes up at him. 

“Lay back, Nicolò, I must prepare you.” 

Nicolò pouts at him and takes his cock in his mouth again. He looks up insolently at the guttural groan that escapes Yusuf. 

Oh that’s how his baby wants to play it then. 

Yusuf grabs a handful of silken hair and pulls him back. 

“Don’t you want to get knotted, Nicolò?”

Nicolò nods. 

“Then lay back, beautiful. Let me prepare you. I will take pleasure from your mouth another time, I promise.” 

Nicolò nuzzles the length of his cock one more time, filling his lungs with his alpha’s fragrance, and lays down. 

Yusuf frees himself his trousers, and turns his full attention to his glorious omega. 

God, but Nicolò’s beautiful laid out like a debauched angel. His mouth red from Yusuf’s biting and beard, his chest heaving to keep fanning his arousal, his panties … God, his panties are drenched. 

“Look at you, Nicolò, you’re dripping for me,” he says, gently moulding his hand to his omega’s sex. “You’ve ruined your panties, you’re gushing so hard.” 

Shame and arousal war in Nicolò’s chest. He covers his face even as his hips rise to push into his alpha’s hands. 

“For a virgin omega, you’re a bit of slut, aren’t you my love?” 

The moan that escapes Nicolò has likely been heard back in Genoa. He’s panting to catch the breath Yusuf keeps stealing. He’s trying to put some order to his thoughts, but all that’s echoing in his head is “gushing” “dripping” “slut” said in his alpha’s aroused voice. 

“Please,” he begs as he rubs his sex into the alpha’s large hand, “please, please, please.” 

“Do you even know what you’re begging for, sweet Nicolò?” 

Nicolò nods as Yusuf moves his hands from his face. 

“And what is it you need, my love? 

“Please … y-your … y-you. I need you, alpha.” 

“I’m here, already, my moon. Anything else?” 

“Please, Yusuf, I n-need you. Y-your cock, your knot, please.” 

Yusuf kisses Nicolò’s burning red mouth; he wants to taste the dirty words whispered like a prayer on those swollen lips, so he bites and licks till Nicolò’s mewls remind him that his omega wants more. 

“Sweet Nicolò, you have me, my love, and you’ll have my knot soon,since you asked so nicely.”

Nicolò continues writhing on the bed. 

Yusuf lowers his head to kiss and tongue the welts of ardour that have already purpled on his omega’s pale chest. He follows the path to his nipples, and quickly licks and sucks to indulge himself, before he moving to Nicolò’s navel and the trail of hair that disappears into the lace panties. 

He noses along the lace edging,drawing the scent of his desperately aroused omega deep into his lungs. It’s intoxicating and whets his already ravenous appetite even further. 

Yusuf grabs the lace with his teeth and drags it over the bump of his omega’s stiff little cock. And Yusuf must have a taste. He holds the slick head between his lips and tongues the pre-come off. 

Nicolò grabs Yusuf’s head and arches into his mouth. His scream trails off into a moan as he comes again and spurts more thin fluid into his alpha’s mouth. Yusuf keeps licking him through it till Nicolò’s grip on his hair loosens. Yusuf drags himself away from the delicate treat of his husband’s tiny cock with one final kiss, and looks at how his husband’s doing. 

Nicolò’s staring glassy eyed at the velvet canopy of the bed, still catching his breath. Yusuf decides to let him gather himself, but continues exploring his husband’s body too. He drags the lace panties, that are now see through from how wet they are, down his omega’s gorgeous legs, his delicate ankles, and his adorable toes. 

Yusuf can’t help but kiss Nicolò’s cute little toes, the arch of his foot, the soft skin of his calves. He licks the salt gathered behind his knees,and bites the pale soft inside of his husband’s thighs. Some day, soon, I’ll fuck these thighs, he promises himself as he turns to his husband’s fragrant core. 

Nicolò’s awareness returns slowly after his second orgasm. He knows Yusuf removed his panties, and kissed his feet and legs. He nearly giggled at the lick behind his knees, but still hadn’t gathered enough breath in his lungs. The bites on his thighs made him dizzy, and he saw his alpha’s attention turn to his throbbing core. He moaned and Yusuf’s eyes met his. There was madness and desperation in him now. 

Yusuf presses his proud nose between his omega’s lips, drenched with his own nectar, and breathes deeply, maintaining eye contact. Nicolò can only tremble. His entire body feels like a plucked string that is vibrating to the tune of this alpha. 

He knows what Yusuf intends to do next. And he waits, desperate and afraid that he would breathe his last the moment his alpha licked at his cunt and never get to enjoy what the devilish glint in those bright brown eyes promised. He whimpers and shifts his legs, not sure if he wants to grasp Yusuf’s head and pull him in, or spread his thighs and leave himself to the alpha’s mercy. 

Yusuf smirks at the omega’s indecision and grasps his thighs, placing them over his shoulders. His love is going to jump at the first feel of his tongue, and he would like to prevent any mishaps. 

Finally, they both think, and with another deep breath the alpha places his lips on the omega’s slick slit. Nicolò does jump, but doesn’t get too far with Yusuf holding him. 

Yusuf can hold back no longer after the first taste and devours Nicolò. He knows he should go slower. Nicolò comes untested to the wedding bed, but Yusuf’s patience disappears at the salted honey taste of his omega. He laves Nicolò’s lips and slit, adding his own saliva to the wet mess that is his omega’s cunt. 

And finally, finally, he pierces the cunt with his tongue. 

Nicolò feels Yusuf’s tongue entering him. The soft muscle tickles and then pushes into him, and he can feel the gentle thickness undulating inside him. He’s reduced to his sex then. He’s not sure if he’s breathing. He doesn’t think any other part of him exists except where he is lovingly impaled on his husband’s tongue.

Yusuf could stay here forever. Licking into his omega, breathing and tasting heaven, listening to the soft mewls that Nicolò lets out with each breath. But his own knot is halfway swollen now. If he waits much longer, penetrating Nicolò could be painful. So, with another promise to himself, this time to lick his omega to several little deaths soon, he pulls away. 

His moustache and beard are drenched in saliva and omega, but he must kiss his husband again. He needs to know Nicolò’s still with him. 

Nicolò breathes a few great gasping breaths as Yusuf pulls away. He’s glad for the respite because he was close to his third orgasm, and he desperately wants his alpha with him this time. Yusuf catches his breath as well and stares at him like he’s a miracle. He’d blush, but all his blood has flown south. 

Yusuf considers him a bit more and leans in for another kiss. Nicolò’s surprised at the hesitation in his movements, till he realizes that Yusuf’s concerned about kissing him on his mouth after kissing him intimately. Nicolò nearly rolls his eyes, but redirects his energy into pulling Yusuf closer and pressing their lips together. 

God, he’s missed this. True, his husband kissed him before heading southwards, and even there Yusuf was still kissing him, but there was something about allowing their lips, teeth, saliva, and tongues to mingle, fight, and surrender, that intoxicated Nicolò. The kissing brought his heart, body, and soul in alignment with his alpha. 

Yusuf pulls back to allow them to catch their breath. 

“I must prepare you, love,” he says. He reaches for the unguent on the bedside table, feeling his omega’s big beautiful eyes following his every move. “I must open you, Nicolò, so I can ease into you. Will you let me know if something is not to your liking, hmm?” 

Nicolò nods. 

“Good boy.”

Yusuf prepares his lover, his husband, gently. He wants to ensure that Nicolò’s first time is one for which he will not have a single regret. He moves his lubricated finger slowly up and down the omega’s slit, and then rests it gently right at his entrance. He pushes delicately, but with how wet Nicolò already is, his finger slips in to the second knuckle easily. 

Nicolò lets out a moan that rises from his core, travels up his spine, and out his mouth. If just that feels so good, how would his cock feel inside me, he wonders. 

“P-Please, alpha,” he says as he tries to take more of his husband’s finger into his body. 

“Fuck, Nicolò, so eager.” Nicolò can only mewl for more. 

Yusuf tries another finger, and while there’s a bit of stretch, the two orgasms seem to have relaxed Nicolò enough to take it without too much trouble. The third finger requires a bit more patience and a bit more unguent, but eventually he has Nicolò riding his fingers with ease. 

Yusuf slows his hand and pulls out his fingers. Nicolò’s hips arching to follow his fingers boost his ego, but he must hold on a bit longer to his senses. 

“Nicolò, love, I think you’re ready,” he says. “I will ease into you, sweetness, but you must promise me something … ”

Nicolò knows Yusuf is saying something important, but he’s too empty right now. 

“Nicolò, darling, look at me.”

The omega manages to focus on his alpha’s face. 

“This is important, love. Promise me that you will speak up at the first sign of discomfort.”

“P-Promise,” Nicolò says. He can see how serious his alpha is, and he doesn’t want to disappoint. 

“Good boy.” 

Yusuf places the head of his cock at Nicolò’s hole, and the sight alone nearly undoes him. He rubs his cock over his omega’s slit, adding his own pre-come to the wet slippery mess of his husband’s cunt. He pushes in slowly. Nicolò’s breath hitches, but he doesn’t sound or look like he’s in pain, so Yusuf keeps pushing. 

The push of his husband’s cock has Nicolò trembling. He’s unsure if he wants Yusuf to go faster or slower. The drive of his cock feels inexorable, like Yusuf’s making his way to a place inside Nicolò that has never been touched by light until Yusuf started setting off sparks within him. He can’t wait any longer, so in an impetuous move, he drags his legs away from where they’re tangled with the alpha’s and wraps them around his waist. Crossing his ankles over his husband’s lower back, he pulls Yusuf into himself. 

Yusuf groans. 

And Nicolò, Nicolò is rendered breathless by the immense, intense pressure of the alpha cock inside him. 

Yusuf’s panting as he cradles Nicolò’s face. “Are you alright, my love? Did I hurt you?” 

The omega shakes his head, and pulls on his alpha’s shoulders to get him closer still. 

“Please, Yusuf, p-please. More.” 

Yusuf helplessly obeys. He’s out of patience, and Nicolò’s eagerness is making his passion burn higher and brighter than ever before. He ducks his head to nose at the omega’s mating gland, still throbbing from the wedding bite. Soon, he will mate Nicolò properly. 

Yusuf feels his knot expanding with each thrust. He knows pain can sometimes add to passion, but he doesn’t want to push Nicolò too far this first time. He slows down and pushes his knot into Nicolò and grinds. 

Nicolò loves the stretch of Yusuf’s and tugging and catching at his cunt. But then as Yusuf grinds against him, he can feel the knot filling inside him, straining the walls of his womb, lighting him up inside. Nicolò’s writhing now. Scratching Yusuf’s shoulders and back to get some relief from the pressure building inside him. 

Yusuf’s so close, and so is Nicolò. With a last deep breath of his omega’s enticing scent, he bites his husband’s mating gland and comes. Nicolò screams as pain and pleasure come together cataclysmically inside him. 

After a few moments, or hours, Yusuf removes his teeth from his omega’s gland and licks it to encourage healing. He pushes up on his forearms to look his—his—omega in the face. 

Nicolò’s blinking his eyes as if he’s waking up. “Yusuf?”

“Yes, my love. How are you feeling?” 

Nicolò takes stock: he’s stuffed full of his husband’s knot after coming three times in one night. 

“I’m … great.”

Yusuf chuckles a bit, and they both moan at the way the laughter makes their bodies thrum. 

“God, Nicolò, you are … you are gorgeous. I’ve lost my sense and senses over you, love.”

Nicolò blushes and tries to hide his face in Yusuf’s shoulder, but Yusuf pulls away instead of letting him hide and kisses him. 

They kiss for a while till the position becomes uncomfortable. 

“Forgive me, love. Had I not lost my head, I would have knotted you in a more comfortable position.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, my Yusuf. I wouldn’t change a thing about tonight.”

And, what else can Yusuf do but kiss the mouth that says such sweet things. He rolls them over so that Nicolò is on top. The omega can rest his lighter form more easily on Yusuf’s body. And nuzzle and hide in his shoulder. 

They have been resting that way for a while, when Nicolò moves his lips to Yusuf’s ear, dropping shy little kisses along his neck as he goes. 

“About those other younger lovers you said I could take … ” Nicolò says. Yusuf feels the smile contract on his face. “I don’t think I’ll have the stamina to get out of bed let alone entertain others after you’re done with me, husband.” 

Yusuf turns to look at his husband stunned, and then he bursts into laughter. 

They’re still laughing, letting off little puffs of air, as they kiss. They fall asleep knotted. 

—- 

In the morning, Yusuf wakes first with his delightful omega husband slumbering in his arms. He nuzzles the back of his neck and takes a deep breath. They had mated a few more times through the night, so their scents are thoroughly mingled. The messy bed and the fragrance of their sweat and other bodily fluids mixed together is dizzying. 

Nicolò wakes up to his alpha nuzzling his neck, and can’t help the joyous smile that comes to his lips even as the memories of all they had done last night begin to shade his cheeks red. 

“Good morning, my love,” Yusuf says when he feels his omega waking up. 

“M-morning, alpha,” Nicolò responds. 

Yusuf cups Nicolò’s face in his hands, holding him nose to nose. “How are you feeling, Nicolò?” 

Nicolò nuzzles back and pushes his lips close enough to touch Yusuf’s and says, “I would feel a lot better if I could get a good morning kiss.”

Yusuf smiles and kisses Nicolò. With both of them smiling, it’s hardly an effective kiss, more smiling lips gliding, but neither of them mind. Yusuf pushes away a bit after another soft kiss to look into Nicolò’s eyes. 

“You know I was a bit hesitant about this marriage. You are so beautiful and young. I worried that I could give you a title and riches but not what you might want. But you surprised me, Nicolò. Not only are you the most beautiful being I have ever seen, but you are kind and wise as well. I am the luckiest man in the world that you have agreed to give our marriage a try. Thank you.” 

Nicolò blinks his tears away so he can look clearly upon his husband’s face. He’d already had a wonderful impression of Yusuf from his visit to Genova. After last night, Nicolò knew he was right to put his faith in this marriage. He’d heard tales of alphas kissing their omega a bit, fondling their breasts, and then sticking their cock into them. Yusuf, however, had been kind to him. He took the time and made the effort to ensure that Nicolò’s first time was glorious. And while one night of lovemaking does not a marriage make, Nicolò can’t help but be grateful for a wonderful start. 

“Yusuf, I … I want to thank you too f-for last night,” Nicolò blurts out, even as his face burns to admit it. He’s been looking at his alpha’s cheek while speaking, but when he looks back into his eyes, he can see that the alpha’s pupils are dilating. Nicolò feels his own arousal rise in response. 

Breaths hitching, they kiss again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
